Shen Yue
A member of the Sacred family, he was a fellow student in the Fighter apprentice class with Nie Li. His aunt Shen Xiu was the teacher for the class in order to watch over him and Ye Ziyun. His family has always been trying to pair him up with Ye Ziyun and though he has tried to get close to her, she has shown him no particular interest【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant. Appearance and Personality His personality is very prideful and condescending, resulting in him have few friends. Plot Alternate Life Before Glory City was destroyed, Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun almost got married. But when the city was under attack by the snow wind beasts the Sacred family betrayed Glory City and fled. If Glory City hadn't been destroyed, then they would have definitely gotten married.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant In this previous life he found the Spiritual Lamp when he went with Chen Linjian to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.【TDG】Chapter 20 – Purple Haze Grass Current Life Characters and Relationships Arc Ye Ziyun: :Shen Yue believes himself better then most of the students in the Holy Orchid Institute's fighter apprentice class. He only joined the class to follow Ye Ziyun. He wishes to stay close to her in the hopes that she will grow to accept him. Nie Li: :He barley notices Nie Li except for the obvious attention that he is showing to Ye Ziyun and the disrespectful way he treats the teacher, who is Shen Yue's aunt. Gain a Cultivation Arc Nie Li: :The Sacred Family's pride took a big hit because of the falsely claimed inscription pattern being revealed by Nie Li. Shen Yue tried to defend the accusations, saying that it was just a mistake, but this incident lowered many people's opinions about the family. Both Shen Yue and Shen Xiu were furious with Nie Li and wished for nothing but revenge.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm :Shen Yue grew angry with Nie Li after he saw him talking with Ye Ziyun in the library. He attacks him, however even though Shen Yue is stronger, he is defeated and publicly humiliated. He does not understand how Nie Li fought him and just calls it "demonic magic."【TDG】Chapter 16 – Demonic Magic? :Shen Yue approaches Nie Li when he is with Ye Ziyun at the library and tries claim to know her better then Nie Li. Nie Li shocks both of them when Nie Li reveals knowledge about her that he shouldn't know, including that she has a butterfly-shaped mark on her left chest.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix :The next day he again approaches Nie Li, only this time with a group of followers in a corner of the school. He orders them to beat Nie Li up, but once again Nie Li twists the situation. He loudly declares that the Sacred Family is trying to kill him and once again humiliates Shen Yue publicly. Ye Ziyun: :These events lower Shen Yue in Ye Ziyun's eyes and she starts to avoid him.【TDG】Chapter 23 – Murder! When Shen Yue is attacking Nie Li with a group she comes to Nie Li's defense and finds Shen Yue's actions disgusting.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Chen Linjian: :Shen Yue also grew up with Chen Linjian and was one of the people that was invited with him to go to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Unlike most people, Chen Linjian has a higher rank than Shen Yue which makes him respectful with his words. Nie Li: :When he discovers that Nie Li is also coming on the trip he arranges to have three Silver Rank people from the Sacred Family follow them. This is in order to kill Nie Li outside of the protection of Glory City. However, unknown to Shen Yue, Nie Li realizes what is going on and tells Chen Linjian that they are being followed by members of the Dark Guild. This leads to the death of one of them while the other two fled.【TDG】Chapter 28 – Hu Yan Lan Ruo Shen Yue's Cultivation: :At some point around this time, Shen Yue was able to break through to 1 Star Bronze Rank demon spiritualist. Demon Beast Attack: :He tries to compete with Nie Li with crossbows when a group of giant blue armed apes attack, but fails miserably in front of Chen Linjian and the rest of the group. Having his pride so publicly destroyed he turns his crossbow on Nie Li and threatens to kill him, but is stopped by Chen Linjian. After losing so much face, he separates from the group.【TDG】Chapter 34 – Spiritual Grade Demon Beast Dark Guild: :He is later found by a band of real Dark Guild members that were following the group, but is let go when he tells them that he is a member of the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 37 – Emperor Kong Ming Placement Exam Arc Shen Yue's Cultivation: :At the placement exam, Shen Yue wanted to show off, so he volunteered to go first. His soul force was rated at 115, making him a 1 Star Bronze Rank. He was not able to be proud for very long as Lu Piao, Du Ze, and the other members of Nie Li's group all have even better results.【TDG】Chapter 50 – Fist Strength Younger Generation Tournement Arc Nie Li: :After hearing of Nie Li's incredible performance at the Younger Generation Tournament, Shen Yue finally realized how great the difference in strength between them is. He has lost almost all hope of winning over Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion Taking down the Sacred Family Arc The Meeting of Glory City's Experts: :Shen Yue was one of the members of the Sacred Family that was at the meeting of experts at the City Lord's Mansion when the Sacred Family was defeated.【TDG】Chapter 180 – To confuse right and wrong He is beaten and then captured.【TDG】Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God de:Shen Yue es:Shen Yue Category:Sacred Family